helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakazawa Yuko
|image = Nakazawa2014.jpg |caption = Nakazawa Yuko, 2014 |nickname = “Big Sis” |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 159cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop, Enka |occupation = Singer, Actress, TV personality |active = 1997-present ( years) |agency = , |label = zetima |mcolor = |generation = 1st Generation |acts = Morning Musume, Akagumi 4, H.P. All Stars, Puripuri Pink, Afternoon Musume, Dream Morning Musume |blog = |sig = yukoautograph.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Nakazawa's Autograph }} Nakazawa Yuko (中澤裕子) born June 19, 1973, is a Japanese pop singer, actress, and TV-personality, best known as one of the original members of the all-female Japanese pop group Morning Musume. Currently, she is a solo artist with . She was a part of Dream Morning Musume. Biography ]] 1997 Nakazawa Yuko was one of five runners-up in a 1997 talent contest for a new Japanese rock idol. After the contest, musician and producer Tsunku offered Nakazawa and the four other runners-up (Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya, and Fukuda Asuka) the chance to be taken under his wing under one condition: they must sell 50,000 CDs of their debut song "Ai no Tane" within five days. The quintet accomplished that task in four days and Morning Musume was born with Nakazawa as the group's first leader. The group has since grown increasingly popular and is infamous for its fluctuating lineup, with members leaving and joining frequently. 1998 Shortly after Morning Musume's formation, Nakazawa began a solo career, beginning with enka-style songs. She gradually moved to a more pop sound, but returned to enka with her eleventh single, "Urara." Her solo work has allowed her voice to shine in a way it rarely did in Morning Musume, as she mostly sung harmonies with only a few solo lines. 2000 Nakazawa was a regular featured singer on Hello! Project's "Folk Songs" series. She was also placed in Akagumi 4 in Hello! Project's 2000 summer shuffles. 2001 Being the oldest of the 1st generation of Morning Musume — she was 24 at the time of formation and nearly 28 upon leaving the group — Nakazawa held the role of the group's leader until her graduation on April 15, 2001. She has cited her reasons for leaving as being her age (she was 14 years older than the youngest member of the group, then 13 year old Kago Ai, at the time of her departure) and her desire to pursue other things by the time she was 30. 2004 She participated in H.P. All Stars along with most of the rest of Hello!Project. 2005 In Hello! Project's 2005 summer shuffles she was placed in Puripuri Pink. On April 11, she became a performer on Tchu~nen!, a TV music program broadcast on the Mainichi Broadcasting System on Mondays, until the program ended on March 3, 2006. 2007 Nakazawa had starred in Japanese dramas such as Beauty 7 and Home Maker, performed in various plays, and continued in her solo singing career at a steady pace with reasonable success. She still worked closely with Morning Musume and hosted their weekly show Hello! Morning (first regularly, then occasionally), until its end in early 2007. 2008 It was announced on October 19 by Hello! Project that Nakazawa, along with the rest of Elder Club, would graduate from Hello! Project on March 31, 2009."モー娘。OGなど、来年3月末にハロプロ一斉卒業へ" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2008-10-19."ハロー！プロジェクトから年長組が全員卒業" (in Japanese). natalie. 2008-10-19. 2009 On February 1, during the Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ concert held at Yokohama Arena, Nakazawa passed on her leadership position in Hello! Project to Takahashi Ai of Morning Musume."ハロプロよ永遠なれ！なっち、あややら感涙の卒業ライブ" (in Japanese). natalie. 2009-02-03. 2010 Nakazawa Yuko was the special guest for Morning Musume's first performance in Paris at Japan Expo on July 2."Japan Expo" (in Japanese). Nakazawa Yuko Official Blog. 2010-07-03. In September, She joined a unit called Afternoon Musume (along with some others from Dream Morning Musume: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki) to promote Georgia Coffee drinks. 2011 On January 28, it was announced that Nakazawa would be a member of the OG member group Dream Morning Musume, and that they would be releasing their first album titled Dorimusu ① on April 20. In August, it was announced that Nakazawa would star in the film TWILIGHT FILE VIII: Fighting Okan, which premiered in theaters in November."中澤裕子は「なでしこ“オカン”」(!?)。主演映画でボクサー目指す主婦役に" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2011-09-01. On December 6, Nakazawa announced she would be getting married in the following spring."中澤裕子スピード婚！交際４カ月、来春挙式 (1/2ページ)" (in Japanese). Sankei Sports. 2011-12-06. (archived) It was reported that Nakazawa would move to Fukuoka to be with her husband after getting married. Although Nakazawa would continue her career, her activities were reduced since she would be traveling back and forth between Tokyo and Fukuoka. However, she continued to participate in special concerts and events as much as she could. 2012 On April 1, Nakazawa announced that she had registered her marriage that day."いつも応援してくださっている皆様へ" (in Japanese). Nakazawa Yuko Official Blog. 2012-04-01. On June 19, Nakazawa announced that she was 5 months pregnant with her first child during her birthday live. She later announced it on her blog."☆皆様へご報告☆" (in Japanese). Nakazawa Yuko Official Blog. 2012-06-19. On November 25, Nakazawa gave birth to a baby girl."ご報告です" (in Japanese). Nakazawa Yuko Official Blog. 2012-11-27. 2013 In May, it was announced that Nakazawa would release an essay book titled Musume Kara Haha e (娘。から母へ; From a Musume to a Mother) on June 19."中澤裕子40歳記念エッセイ『 娘。から母へ 』" (in Japanese). Wani Books. On October 1, Nakazawa, along with many other UP-FRONT PROMOTION members were transferred to . On December 31, Nakazawa participated as an MC in the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ and also performed with other OG members."ハロプロ年越し、今年は大阪＆神戸同時開催" (in Japanese). natalie. 2013-10-22. 2014 On April 3, Nakazawa made her first appearance as a regular Thursday commentator on Fukuoka Broadcasting Corporation's Mentai Wide, and announced that she moved to Fukuoka that spring because it was convenient for her husband's job and caring for her daughter."お知らせです☆" (in Japanese). Nakazawa Yuko Official Blog. 2014-04-03. On December 7, Nakazawa announced that she was five months pregnant with her second child."ご報告です" (in Japanese). Nakazawa Yuko Official Blog. 2014-12-07. 2015 On May 7, Nakazawa gave birth to a boy."NakazaWorld「☆皆さんへ☆」" (in Japanese). 2015-05-08. Profile Stats= *'Birth name:' Nakazawa Yuko (中澤裕子) *'Stage name:' Nakazawa Yuko (中澤ゆうこ) (for solo releases from 1998-2001) *'Date married:' April 1, 2012 *'Family:' Husband, Daughter, Son *'Nickname:' Yuu-chan (ゆうーちゃん), “Big Sis”, Misoji (Three Decades Old) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Fukuchiyama, Kyoto, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 159 cm (5’2.6″) *'Hello! Project Status:' **1997-09-07: Member **1997-09-07: Morning Musume Member **2001-04-15: Graduated from Morning Musume **2009-03-31: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **1997-09-07: Member **2013-10-01: Transferred to *' Status:' **2013-10-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 4 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Purple *'Hobbies:' Map driving * Western Zodiac: Gemini * Eastern Zodiac: Ox *'Current Units:' **Dream Morning Musume (2011–) *'Past Units:' **Morning Musume (1997–2001) **Afternoon Musume (2010) **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) *'Shuffle Units:' **Akagumi 4 (2000) **H.P. All Stars (2004) **Puripuri Pink (2005) |-|Q&A= * Charm point: Nose *'Habits:' Bites tongue when asleep, Stretching top lip, touching bangs * Fears: Natural disasters, live broadcasts * Something she can't handle: Seeing people cry * Most used emoticon: :heartbeat: * Strengths: "I'm easily impassioned" * Weaknesses: Short temper, easily * Favorite movies: "Phenomenon", "Legally Blonde", "City of Angels", "Shuri" * Favorite book: "Angel's Egg" *'Favorite phrase:' “Survival of the fittest…” *'Favorite color:' Purple *'Favorite flowers:' Cherry blossoms *'Favorite season:' Summer *'Favorite food:' Squid, boiled fresh white rice *'Disliked food:' Bananas, tomatoes, miso soup with bean curd and onions * Favorite clothes: Miniskirts * Favorite song: "Tokyo Bijin" Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Ai no Tane *Morning Coffee *Summer Night Town *Daite HOLD ON ME! *Memory Seishun no Hikari *Manatsu no Kousen *Furusato *LOVE Machine *Koi no Dance Site *Happy Summer Wedding *I WISH *Ren'ai Revolution 21 Morning Musume 20th *Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) *Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) Akagumi 4 *Akai Nikkichou H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Puripuri Pink *Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Dream Morning Musume *Shining Butterfly Discography For releases as a member of Morning Musume, please see the ''Morning Musume Discography. Albums *1998.12.12 Nakazawa Yuko Dai Isshou (中澤ゆうこ 第一章) *2004.07.22 Dai Nisshou ~Tsuyogari~ (第二章～強がり～) Best Albums *2008.12.10 Legend Singles *1998.08.05 Karasu no Nyoubou (カラスの女房) *1998.12.02 Odaiba Moonlight Serenade (with Takayama Gen) (お台場ムーンライトセレナー*デ) *1999.06.09 Junjou Koushinkyoku (純情行進曲) *2000.07.12 Shanghai no Kaze (上海の風) *2001.02.15 Kuyashi Namida Porori (悔し涙ぽろり) *2001.08.01 Futari Gurashi (二人暮し) *2002.08.28 Tokyo Bijin (東京美人) *2003.05.21 GET ALONG WITH YOU *2004.02.11 Genki no Nai Hi no Komoriuta / Nagaragawa no Hare (元気のない子守唄／長良川の晴れ) *2004.05.26 DO MY BEST *2006.09.27 Urara (うらら) *2007.10.10 Danna-sama (だんな様) Compilations/Other *2000.04.26 Hello! Project - Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ (プッチベスト～黄青あか～) (#11 Junjou Koushinkyoku) *2001 Yu.u.wa.ku (ゆ・う・わ・く) (fanclub CD) *2001.04.18 Various - Together! -Tanpopo, Petit, Mini, Yuko- (Together! -タンポポ・プッチ・ミニ・ゆうこ-) (#4 Kuyashi Namida Porori, #9 Shanghai no Kaze, #12 Akai Nikkichou (by Nakazawa Version)) *2001.12.19 Hello! Project - Petit Best 2 ~3, 7, 10~ (プッチベスト2～三・7・10～) (#11 Futari Gurashi) *2002.12.18 Hello! Project - Petit Best 3 (プッチベスト3) (#9 Tokyo Bijin) *2003.02.19 Minimoni - Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! Original Soundtrack (ミニモニ。じゃムービーお菓子な大冒険！オリジナルサウンドトラック) (#3 Watashi wa Kono Yo de Ichiban Bijin) *2003.12.17 Hello! Project - Petit Best 4 (プッチベスト4) (#14 GET ALONG WITH YOU) *2004.12.22 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (プッチベスト5) (#10 DO MY BEST) *2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (プッチベスト7) (#12 Urara) Solo Songs *Watashi wa Kono Yo de Ichiban Bijin (from ''Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken!) Group Songs *2011.04.20 Mikan (Morning Musume cover; with Iida Kaori, Ishikawa Rika, Fujimoto Miki, Kusumi Koharu) *2011.04.20 Morning Coffee (2011 Dreamusu Ver.) (Morning Musume cover; with Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari) *2011.04.20 SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (Morning Musume cover; with Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari) *2018.02.07 WE ARE LEADERS! ~Leader tte no mo Tsurai Mono~ (with Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Fujimoto Miki, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki) *2018.02.07 Tane wa Tsubasa (Wings of the Seed) (with Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka) DVDs *2002.11.27 Nakazawa Yuko Single M Clips ① (中澤裕子シングルMクリップス①) *2003.01.22 Shinshi wa Mini ga Osuki! at studio DREAM MAKER *2006.xx.xx Nakazawa Yuko FC Tour In Hokkaidou *2007.10.10 Type-Y 2007 BIRTHDAY LIVE Mahou no Pressure! Kotoshi mo Yarimasu Special ~Live Ato, Yotei wo Irenaide Kudasai~ *2008.??.?? Nakazawa Yuko Songs & Monologues ~Aki no Yonaga no Hitori goto~ *2008.??.?? Nakazawa Yuko Special Christmas Live 2007 ~Blanche~ Works TV Programs *2001–2002 Idol wo Sagase! (アイドルをさがせ!) (as MC) *2000 Morning Musume no Heso (モーニング娘。のへそ) *2000 Friday Night wa Onegai! Morning (フライデーナイトはお願い!モーニング) *2000–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー!モーニング。) *2001–2004 M no Mokushiroku (Mの黙示録) (as MC) *2001–2005 Osaka Hatsu Genki Dash!DOYAH (大阪発元気ダッシュ!DOYAH) (as MC) *2002–2003 Hello Land (ハローランド) *2003 NHK Junior Special (NHKジュニアスペシャル) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2005–2006 Cchu~nen! (っちゅ〜ねん!) *2006 Chichin Puipui (ちちんぷいぷい) *2005–2006 Morita Kazuyoshi Hour: Waratte Ii to mo! (森田一義アワー 笑っていいとも!) *2010 Iki da ne! Watashi no Tokyo Jikan (イキだね!わたしの東京時間) *2010–2011 Geki ☆ Otoboke plus (激☆音ボケ plus) *2010–2011 Tsuuhan Bijin Trend Collection (通販美人 Trend Collection) *2011 Daredemo Dekiru Hajimete no Kirie (誰でもできる はじめての切り絵) *2014– Mentai Waido (めんたいワイド) (guest commentator on Thursdays) TV Dramas *1998 Taiyo Musume to Umi (太陽娘と海) *2001 Beauty 7 (ビューティ7) *2001 Mukai Arata no Doubutsu Nikki ~Aiken Rossinante no Sainan~ (向井荒太の動物日記～愛犬ロシナンテの災難～) *2002 Ginza no Koi (ギンザの恋) *2002 Gokusen (ごくせん) *2003 Densetsu no Madame (伝説のマダム) *2004 Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 3, 4 & 5(こちら本池上署) *2004 Home Maker (ほーむめーかー) *2007 Getsuyou Golden (月曜ゴールデン) *2009 Tokumei Kakarichou Tadano Hitoshi SP (特命係長 只野仁 シーズン4突入スペシャル) *2009 Doyou Wide Gekijou (土曜ワイド劇場「火災調査官・紅蓮次郎」) (as Tanashi Kozue) *2010 Matsumoto Seichou Drama Special: Kiri no Hata (松本清張ドラマスペシャル・霧の旗) (as Otsuka Yoshiko) *2011 Sakura Shinjuu (さくら心中) (as Takakura Akemi) *2012 Counter no Futari (カウンターのふたり) (as Okano Ayako) Theater *2001 Footloose (フットルース) *2003 Edo no Hanayome (江戸の花嫁) *2005-2006 Kasagi Shizuko Monogatari Wagauta Boogie Woogie (笠置シズ子物語 わが歌ブギウギ) *2008 Apache Toride no Koubou "Tomadoi no Nichiyoubi" (アパッチ砦の攻防「戸惑いの日曜日」) *2007 Blue Blue Birthday (ぶるー・ブルー・バースディ) *2008; 2010; 2011 Saka no Gabai Baachan (佐賀のがばいばあちゃん) *2009 Kagayake! Shufu Band FOUR RIVERS Smoke on the Water 2009 (輝け! 主婦バンド FOUR RIVERS スモーク・オン・ザ・ウォーター2009) *2010 Haha no Sakura ga Chitta Yoru (母の桜が散った夜) *2012 Genji Monogatari x Ohguro Maki songs ~Boku wa, Juunihitoe ni Koi wo Suru~ (源氏物語×大黒摩季songs 〜ボクは、十二単に恋をする〜) Movies *2001 Pinch Runner *2003 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (Voice) *2005 Tetsujin 28 Gou *2011 TWILIGHT File VIII: Fighting Okan (ファイティング　オカン TWILIGHT FILE VIII) *2011 Koitani Bashi ~Vallée de l'amour~ *2012 Atsuhime Number 1 (篤姫ナンバー1) (as Tae) Radio *2000–2001 Nakazawa Yuko no All Night Nippon SUPER! (中澤裕子のallnightnippon SUPER!) *2002–2004 Young Town Douyoubi (ヤングタウン土曜日) *2004–2006 Ki mama ni Classic (気ままにクラシック) *2005–2008 Majiasa! (マジアサ!) *2008–2009 JAM PUNCH (ジャム パンチ!) *2011–2012 BAY LINE GO GO!! (ベイライン・ゴー!・ゴー!) (DJ on Wednesdays) *2014–2015 Entame Variety THE☆Hit Jouhou (エンタメバラエティ THE☆ヒット情報) (on Tuesdays) Commercials *2000 Glico Mousse Pocky *2001 Elleseine (エルセーヌ) *2001–2002 Oriko Card (オリコカード) *2001 Nihon Chouou Keiba (日本中央競馬会) (Voice actor) *2002 Shiseido Cty Veil (資生堂シティベール) *2008 Gen hin fugu (玄品ふぐ) *2009 House hokuhin kare nabe tsuyu (ハウス食品カレー鍋つゆ) *2011 DHC Protein Diet (DHCプロティンダイエット) Music Videos *2014 Koisuru Baila Baila - KYOKO Publications Solo Photobooks #2001.08.24 Feather #2002.11.25 Watashi ga Omou, Konna Onna (私が思う、こんな女) Essay Books *2002.07.30 Kaishin (改心) *2003.11.17 Zutto Ushiro Kara Mite Kita (ずっと後ろから見てきた) *2013.06.19 Musume. kara Haha e (娘。から母へ) Rankings *She ranked #1 in music goo's 2011 "The best former leaders of Morning Musume" poll. Trivia *She worked as an OL (Office Lady) prior to joining Morning Musume at age 24. *She was known as an older sister figure within Hello! Project but was also famous for her aggressive, Yankee-like personality as well. *She (along with Heike Michiyo) served as the leader of Hello! Project. *She has grown accustomed to usually speaking with a Tokyo dialect, and has usually suggested fellow members from Kansai (Heike Michiyo, Kago Ai, and more recently Mitsui Aika) speak in a Tokyo dialect while in Hello! Project. Ironically, she is known for bursting out in her native Kansai dialect whenever she is annoyed, usually “scaring” younger members. *She was particularly close to Ichii Sayaka before her graduation from Morning Musume and Hello! Project, and still remains a fairly close friend to her and her new family. *She used to be a big fan of punk music. *She has one sister (as well as a niece) and also has 2 chihuahuas: Taro (male) and Hana (female). *She has stated that her reason for graduating from Morning Musume was that she began to feel physically limited from keeping up with the group’s activities due to her age. *At one point, she hated bananas so much that she felt repulsed just being in the same room with them. However, when asked by Tsuji Nozomi what had changed about her since she had graduated from Morning Musume, Nakazawa said that she could now be in the same room with someone eating a banana and is fine with it. *She is not a big fan of using phones and is known for not answering the phone (so much so that Yasuda Kei has said it is a “miracle” if Nakazawa answers the phone). *She was one of the oldest members of Hello! Project. *She is the seventh former Morning Musume member to get married, the first being Ishiguro Aya, second being Ichii Sayaka, third being Iida Kaori, fourth being Tsuji Nozomi, fifth being Fujimoto Miki, and sixth being Yaguchi Mari *She is the first former Morning Musume member to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project. *On Music Fighter (Naichau Kamo), when asked to think of a new nickname for her, Junjun answered "Nakazawa-chan", and Linlin answered "Blonde Fat Ass" after being given the suggestion by one of the hosts. *Tsunku describes her as being "harsh" and a "sadist." *She co-wrote the song "Koi no Kioku" with Tsunku. *Her son (born on May 7th, 2015) shares his birthday with Morning Musume members Konno Asami and Sato Masaki. Total Sales Count See Also *Gallery:Nakazawa Yuko Honorary Titles Family Tree References External Links *Official Blog (inactive) *Official Ameblo blog *Official Up-Front profile *Up-Front Works discography page *Hello! Project discography page *IMDb Profile cs:Nakazawa Yukoes:Nakazawa Yukoit:Nakazawa Yuko Category:Nakazawa Yuko Category:Morning Musume Category:1st Generation Category:1973 Births Category:1997 Additions Category:2009 Departures Category:Members from Kyoto Category:Blood Type O Category:June Births Category:Akagumi 4 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Puripuri Pink Category:Afternoon Musume Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Elder Club Category:Soloists Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Up-Front Create Category:Zetima Category:M-line Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Group Leaders Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Hello! Project Leaders Category:Oldest Morning Musume Members Category:Oldest Hello! Project Members Category:Purple Member Color Category:Dark Green Member Color Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:Members who are married Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Gemini Category:Morning Musume 20th